There are many types of antiperspirant products that are commercially available or otherwise known in the art, and there are many factors that can contribute to the purchase intent of a consumer when looking for such products (e.g., odor and wetness protection, residue, and skin feel). When formulating antiperspirant products, a balance can often be struck between performance and other properties which encourage purchase.
Solid stick antiperspirant compositions can typically include antiperspirant actives in a structurant system, which can typically include a mixture of waxes and/or liquids. A plurality of liquids, such as emollients, can be used in the solid stick antiperspirant compositions to facilitate gliding and dispensing of the product onto skin. Further, the plurality of liquids can be used to improve processability and dispersion of solid particles in the product. Accordingly, the plurality of liquids in a solid stick antiperspirant composition can be important in achieving a balance in such desirable properties as described above. One of such liquids is decamethylcyclopentasiloxane (D5). However, due to its long half-life in the environment, D5 has come under regulatory scrutiny, and options for its replacement are being sought. Therefore, what is desired is a solid stick antiperspirant composition including having a non-volatile silicone, where the antiperspirant composition can provide odor protection, a consumer-preferred “feel,” improved processability, and compatibility with a structurant system, while minimizing skin irritation and clothing stains, satisfying regulatory standards, and remaining a cost effective option.